


oh sister, let's go down

by allapplesfall



Series: nuclear family disarmament [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, set in the time where adaine kristen and tracker live in jawbone's apartment, they're kids and they're goofing off!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allapplesfall/pseuds/allapplesfall
Summary: Adaine tries to watch a documentary, but Kristen's goofball agenda gets in the way.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Kristen Applebees
Series: nuclear family disarmament [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122017
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	oh sister, let's go down

**Author's Note:**

> i love found families, so the o'shaughnessey-abernant-applebees-faeth-barkrock-darkshadow family complex caters to me perfectly. here's a little snippet from soon after prom, when it was just the o'shaughnessey-abernant-applebees family living in jawbone's apartment! inspired by how much ally and siobhan make each other laugh during play
> 
> title from "down to the river to pray" even though there's no rivers or praying, it just made me smile

“This is kinda boring.”

Adaine glances away from the TV, unsurprised. Kristen’s been fidgeting with her crystal for the last ten minutes and with her own fingers for the past five. “It’s fun, actually.”

Kristen squints. “Mmm….”

“You don’t have to stay! I’m more than happy to learn about ancient Spyre civilizations on my own. Would maybe prefer that, honestly.”

“Ouch.” Kristen puts a hand over her heart. “That cuts deep. I’m hurt.”

Adaine rolls her eyes. “No, you’re not.”

“No,” Kristen agrees, “I’m not. I am bored, though.”

“I’m pretty sure I already presented an easy solution to that problem.”

“Okay, but hear me out. Hear me out. We could learn about _history–”_ she lifts one hand– “or we could watch _Legions of Hell 3: Shark Army.”_ She lifts the other. "History. Shark army.”

“Mm, so you do realize that just because your parents didn’t let you watch something doesn’t automatically mean it’s good, right?”

“Uh, no. I think it means it slaps, actually.”

Adaine crinkles her eyes, suppressing smile. “Okay, well I’m going to watch my documentary now. Because it’s my turn with the remote.” She waggles the control crystal in her hand. “My turn.”

“Alright, alright. Got it.” Kristen pushes herself to her feet. A few moments later, Adaine can hear her pattering around behind her in Jawbone’s kitchen. A cabinet door creaks and the sink spigot gushes. For a while, she settles into relative quiet, letting Adaine enjoy her TV time in peace.

It doesn’t last long. It rarely does, with Kristen—in her own way, the girl’s as restless as Fig. It would probably bother Adaine more if she didn’t enjoy her company so much, and if she didn’t understand the reason Kristen spends so much time in the living room. Adaine got the guest bedroom when she moved in; Kristen sleeps in Tracker’s room most nights and crashes on the couch when Sandra Lynn stays over. With Tracker and Jawbone out, Kristen would have no other choice but to hang in Tracker’s room alone. They’ve never talked about it, but Adaine imagines that spending a lot of time in someone else’s room without them there would be awkward at best.

She also knows that, when left to its own devices, Kristen’s brain has a tendency to spiral almost as badly as Adaine’s. She understands the draw of safety in numbers, even if she has an acquaintance with solitude that Kristen lacks.

In any case, Kristen meanders back over. She sits on the top of the sofa’s backrest, facing away from the TV, and falls backwards so her shoulders hit the cushion and her legs stick into the air. The springs groan beneath her weight. She shimmies slightly until her head dangles off the edge of the couch. Grinning up at Adaine, she flashes her two peace signs. “Hey.”

Adaine starts to smile, bemused, when Kristen somehow loses balance and slides down, letting out an alarmed noise as she has to hold herself up with her hands jammed against the floor to protect her head from crashing into the carpet.

Adaine stares at her, incredulous. “You’re so _stupid_ ,” she bursts.

“Hey!” Kristen angles her foot to jab at Adaine’s midriff.

“Ow!” Adaine shoves back on instinct, disbelieving, and Kristen falls headfirst onto the floor with a thud.

Adrenaline spikes in the backs of Adaine’s hands. She leans over the side of the couch, eyes wide. “Oh my god, are you alright?”

Kristen’s face, reddened from her time spent upside down, grins up at her. With a mischievous lurch forward, she pulls Adaine off the couch and onto the floor with her.

The impact of her back against the carpet knocks the wind out of her. Adaine gasps for a second, trying to process what just happened. She gapes at Kristen like a beached fish. “Did you seriously just pull me off the couch?”

“You called me stupid!”

“You are stupid!”

“Totally! And now we’re _both_ on the ground, so. Nailed it.”

They stare at each other. Adaine opens her mouth and closes it a couple times.

Above them, the documentary narrator says, “ _In recent years, anthropologists have come to believe these pots acted as symbols of phallic virility. Note the characteristic rounding of the base and tip.”_

Kristen cracks up, laughter goofy and loud. Adaine can’t help herself—she starts giggling, fully giggling, cheeks hurting and sides aching and face smushed to the carpet. There’s hair in her mouth and her arm’s bent oddly. Her limbs tangle over Kristen’s body in a handful of places, pressed against her warm human skin and the bumpy edges of her cargo shorts’ pockets and the casual touch is still a bit weird, really, but in a good way. Adaine laughs, about the dick pots and the carpet and Kristen motherfucking Applebees, whose freckled face creases in the broadest grin imaginable.

“What?” Tracker asks, coming up short behind her uncle in the hallway into their apartment. He’d stopped abruptly as they were about to walk into the living room.

Jawbone presses a clawed finger to his snout, then points out past the kitchen to the couch. On the floor, Tracker makes out a mess of curly red hair and denim. Beneath the murmur of the TV, she hears Kristen’s and Adaine’s laughter. For a moment, she feels a flash of insecurity—but they wouldn’t be, would they?

No, she realizes, taking a step forward to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with her uncle. They’re not fooling around in anything but the most literal way possible. Kristen, who’s coming off a long week of restless nights, has her arm thrown across Adaine, and her shoulders shake in her adorable unselfconscious way. Adaine, who normally holds herself so carefully, with a perfectly calculated physical distance between her and those around her, giggles right alongside her.

Tracker looks up at Jawbone. They share a secret smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you liked it, comments are love <33


End file.
